Lara Doyle: The Blind Banker
by Queen-of-Typing
Summary: Lara Doyle is the wife of everyone favorite consulting detective and now after 3 years she returned to him after a bit of a scare involving a pink case everyone knows about. Now she's helping them figure out who broke into a high security bank and why. SherlockXoc rated for language and minor violence, prequel is up on my page
1. Reuniting and Apologizes

I was currently sitting in my dear sweet stupid husbands flat. Mycroft was sitting in a chair and I was sitting in another, I had my hands handcuffed behind my back which of course was stupid because I can easily pick locks, I had even taught Sherlock how to do it, and I had my knife. Luckily though Mycroft had let me take off my jacket which was now on the back of my chair.

I was sitting crossed legged and chewing on the inside of my cheek while Mycroft had a long conversation with Sherlock, though not revealing that I was here just saying ' I've found someone to watch you and keep you out of trouble' that's not creepy at all.

"Can you at least turn on the telly? I'm bored." I groaned trying to make myself sound as pathetic and as begging as I could.

People had always said me and Sherlock were the perfect pair, he knew nothing about people and emotions while I was an expert I could tell exactly what people where feeling and when they were lying except for Sherlock which was fair because Sherlock could never deduce me properly there was always something he got wrong.

I also never forget a face but that might just be because of the photographic memory.

"They'll be here soon so I suggest you prepare yourself to apologize." Mycroft said as he played with him umbrella.

I groaned and threw my head back and looked around finding half of the stuff in this room alone I had bought… great. I barely noticed my leg bouncing up and down as I unlocked and re-locked the handcuffs completely bored out of my mind, Mycroft was never big on conversation.

Finally after what felt like hours I heard the front door open and close in a very familiar fashion.

"-Mycroft has apparently found someone to watch me." I heard Sherlock say clearly missing the end of the conversation. I remained silent as he and John came up the steps while still talking.

"But who could he possibly-?" Sherlock froze when he spotted me on his chair, which I bought, with my handcuffed I flipped my hands so they were in front of me to wave.

"Jesus!" I heard John gasped.

"Good evening brother." Mycroft said.

"Sherlock turn on the telly, he's been sitting there boring me half to death." I said sounding annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock demanded and I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Your brother has kidnapped me, again." I said bitterly.

" I hardly kidnapped you." Mycroft said.

"You threw a bag over my head and then handcuffed me." I pointed out sharply.

"I'm sorry who is this? And why is she handcuffed?" John asked sounding very worried.

"When hell freezes over." I huffed under my breath.

"Lara, hands behind your back." Mycroft said making my groan but comply with the 'request' and with that Mycroft smiled again, "Now how about well all apologize to each other hm?"

"Apologize?" Sherlock and I demanded as once.

"I have nothing to apologize for!" I yelled.

"I refuse to apologize to her!" Sherlock yelled.

"I refuse to apologize to you!" I yelled at Sherlock.

"Well at least I'm not the one going off with random men!" Sherlock yelled accusingly making me raise my eyebrow at him.

"You damned idiot! Mycroft's been keeping surveillance on me since I left!" I yelled already knowing Sherlock didn't deduce properly.

"She hasn't gone off with anyone else." Mycroft said as I gave Sherlock a smug look and a huff.

Sherlock blinked and then the anger returned.

"Don't even start Sherlock Holmes!" I yelled before Sherlock could do a comeback.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND APOLOGIZE!" Mycroft screamed in an odd show of anger and annoyance. For a minute there was silence as Sherlock and I refused to look at one another but slowly I felt my anger crumble, I had missed my husband damn him.

"I'm sorry." I sighed as quickly as I could.

"For?" Mycroft pushed making me groan.

"FINE! I'm sorry for breaking you're damned skull!" I yelled my hands suddenly in front of me so I could throw them up in the air.

"And…" Mycroft continued to push.

"I hate you." I snapped at Mycroft bit did swallow my pride and turned to Sherlock, "And I'm sorry for punching you in the face and calling you a 'idiota infantile'."

"Thank you. Your turn Sherlock." Mycroft said turning to his brother.

"Apology accepted." Sherlock said making my eye twitch.

"I'm sorry what is happening?" John said sounding confused and clearly feeling nervous.

"Sherlock is going to apologize to me or I will throw the skull into the wall." I said dead serious.

Sherlock took a deep breath calmly himself down.

"Fine, I'm sorry for insulting you skills and for apparently worrying you." Sherlock said not sounding very pleased.

"And…" Mycroft continued to push.

"And for insulting your brother." Sherlock said.

"And." I pushed.

"Lara, hands behind you back." Mycroft said and I groaned and put my hands behind my back again.

"And what?! Sherlock yelled.

"Sherlock you did accuse her of murder." Mycroft said.

"What?!" John yelled.

"Fine! I apologize for observing the facts and then confronting you about it." Sherlock said and that was it everything was apologized for.

"So are you going to un-cuff me now?" I sad to Mycroft.

"You've been unlocking and relocking you handcuffs for the past hour and you've already unlocked them." Mycroft said rolling his eyes and then I smiled and held up both my hands now free of the cuffs.

"So true." I said smiling wickedly as I took off the other cuff.

"I'm sorry I'm confused what is happening?" John said and then gave me an odd look, "And haven't I seen you before?"

"Yes give it a minute you'll figure it out." I said handing Mycroft his cuffs.

"Why would he have seen you?" Sherlock demanded.

"Wait! You were the girl at the crime scene! When the cabbie was killed!" John yelled and Sherlock actually looked surprised.

"You were at the crime scene? And I didn't see you?" Sherlock demanded.

"You observe you just don't see." I said switching around his normal phrase making Sherlock give me a look of surprise and then I was remained, "And next time you almost take a pill that could potentially kill you I won't stand and watch next time."

"Wait you where there?" John demanded.

"Yeah, good shoot by the way." I said offhandedly.

"Wait… you saw him?" Sherlock said sounding oddly confused.

"I was standing two feet from him. Oh and you look lovely in orange love." I said as I pulled up my camera and looked at the pictures I had taken of him in the shock blanket and then looked over at Mycroft, "I'm going to assume you have already moved all of my stuff in?"

"Moved your stuff in? Wait is she staying here to watch you? Where?" John said looking around at everyone.

"My room obviously." Sherlock said as he took off his scarf.

"Your room but where are you gonna sleep?" John asked.

"My room." Sherlock said as if it should have been obvious and the turned to shock, " Isn't it normal for spouses to sleep in the same bed?"

"Spouse? I'm sorry what?! You're married?! You married him?!" John yelled suddenly concerned and then blinked, "Wait you accused your wife of murder?"

"Yes, why?" Sherlock asked.

"That's as romantic as he gets really." I said and then I made one fatal mistake I stood up and then fell face first on the floor letting out and high pitched yelp. I looked up and gave Mycroft a look that clearly marked him as a dead man.

"When did you cuff my leg to the chair?" I demanded angrily yet sounding completely calm.

"About 21 minutes ago. Well if that's all I will be going. Behave." Mycroft said and then he was gone down the steps with me still on the ground.

"Sherlock be a dear and get my leg free will you." I said pulling on my leg and holding up my knife, the knife was long and thing and was always kept in its seethe as I was now.

Sherlock took it and I was free in under a minute 54 seconds, he was getting slow.

"So… why was I never told about this?" John asked after we had all settled down again.

"He never wears his ring, it bothers him or something." I said shrugging as I held up my hand with the ring on it, it wasn't a very impressive it was just a simple gold band, the wedding wasn't exactly planned per say it was more of we where both bored and Mycroft was annoying us, so I have him to thank for my marriage.

"So… who wants to watch some telly?" I asked. And that was how I got back together with my husband.

Who knows what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**Hey guys this is the first chapter, I wrote a prologue (that I felt wasn't that good but decided to post it anyway so it's up and I'll be updating soon. **

**Okay now that's out of the way; what did you guys think? I really hope you guys liked it and rate and review! **

**Also if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me and the info on Lara is up on my page. You guys are amazing! **

**-Queen-of-Typing! **

**Also I want you to know I don't own anything... if I did Lara probably would have been real. :) **


	2. The Case

It's been a few weeks since I was forced to move in with my husband, I never thought I'd say that I had to be forced to do that but I have. I was sitting in our room flipping through a book when I heard the unmistakable sound of my husband fighting someone, probably about the Jaria Diamond. I sighed and got up ready to see whatever problem he had caused. I came in to see Sherlock being pinned to the table and then managing to push the other man off and then it lasted for a few more seconds and Sherlock ended up knocking him out.

"Well… that's always fun." I said looking down at the man in the chair, "Jaria Diamond?"

"Yes." Sherlock said and then worked on getting rid of the unconscious man while I worked on setting stuff back up making it look normal once again.

It took sometime but eventually everything was back to normal except for the table that now has a scratch but worst had happened on that table.

I was sitting across from Sherlock on the other chair on my laptop typing away on whatever I really wanted too, I was a bit of a writer and I had it password protected, a password that not even Sherlock could guess.

I nodded at John when he came up, without our food.

"Where's the food?" I asked confused trying to look around him to see if he hide it or something.

"I didn't get it." John said sounding embarrassed.

"What? Why not?" Sherlock asked looking up from his book to look at the army doctor confused.

"Because I had a row in the shop with a chip and PIN machine." John said clearly annoyed.

"You… you had a row with a machine?" Sherlock asked trying to clarify what he was hearing I instantly got it.

"Sort of. It sat there and I shouted abuse." John said and I nodded.

"I hate those." I said shaking my head and turning back to my computer.

"Have you got cash?" John asked Sherlock.

"Take my card." Sherlock said nodding towards his wallet that was on the table.

I smiled to myself softly when I imaged John having a row with a machine it was funny because I had had a lot of rows with those stupid things I wonder if he's ever threatened to set it on fire now that caused some problems.

"You could always go yourself, you know, you've been sitting there all morning and not even moved since I left." John said directed at Sherlock instantly making me jump into action.

"No! No, no, no, no! Never allow him to buy food without writing a list and following him there! He will come home with anything he can find." I warned quickly, once he had even bought a much of soup and had tried to eat it luckily it wasn't toxic so all he did was spit it back out.

"Do I want to know?" John asked as he picked up Sherlock's wallet.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Sherlock what happened to that case you were offered, the Jaria diamond?" John said clearly not wanting to know what Sherlock had bought.

"Not interested." Sherlock said and then taking a moment to hide the sword under his chair, "I sent them a message."

I hummed smiling softly and nodding as I continued to type at a speed that would make John jealous, then again everyone did think Sherlock and him where a couple when I wasn't around.

I looked up when Sherlock left and so I got up and headed to the bedroom calling over my shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower!"

I took one (yeah you guys get NO details on my shower sorry boys) and while I was blow drying my hair I paused for a minute to hear John coming up the stairs I felt my hair and was satisfied with how dry it was so I just decided to leave it and got dressed because up until now I had just been in my pajama's. I stepped out and looked into the living room to see John taking his laptop from Sherlock and I just shrugged and began putting away the cold food.

"Sherlock darling, please keep your test subjects in the drawer or in the separate freezer." I called as I moved a bag of what I think was toes into the drawer.

"Fine." I heard Sherlock call bored so he didn't hear a word of that or was going to ignore it.

I didn't pay close attention to them until I had finished and walked into the living room and then Sherlock tossed me my coat and my hat.

"What-? Sherlock what's going on?" I asked confused but still put on my coat all the same because there wasn't enough time to pause because Sherlock was already running down the stairs. I could catch up with him easily and I heard John on our heels.

"Sherlock, where are we going?" I asked when we stepped outside and hailed a cab.

"To the bank." Sherlock said getting in without another word. I shared a look of disbelief with John and then got into the car shaking my head.

The rest of the ride was rather dull and Sherlock refused to tell us anything, until we reached the bank and then I blinked confused.

"This isn't your bank…" I said accusingly as Sherlock got out of the car and offered me his arm which of course I took.

"I'm aware." Sherlock said as he led me into the bank with John lagging a bit behind us.

"Don't tell me were making a house call." I groaned as we went up the escalator. Sherlock gave me a heart stopping smile, god I hate myself when that happens, and then went to the front desk and told them who he was. We were instantly brought to a office of the head of the bank and had to wait there for a minute.

And then I froze when I heard a familiar voice.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Sebastian." Sherlock said stepping so he could shake Sebastian's hand and then revealing me from behind me making Sebastian freeze.

"Lara? Is that you?" Sebastian said in disbelief.

"Of course who else do you think would be able to follow this sociopath around?" I said forcing a smile, Sebastian had been one of my many admires during collage and had been one of the most open about it and let's just say no one was pleased when they learned Sherlock and I were married.

"It's been what 8 years since I last clapped eyes on you two? Eh buddy?" Sebastian said, the buddy clearly directed at Sherlock okay so he wanted something from my husband, he was faking friendship so he's trying to distract himself and Sherlock from how horrible he had been in collage bad move.

He had called my husband a few horrible things to many then again everyone had Sherlock seemed to just decided to play along wanting to get to the chase I imagine.

"This is my friend, John Watson." Sherlock introduced the army doctor.

"Friend?" Sebastian said trying and failing to hide his surprise.

"Colleague." John corrected making me roll my eye because it was almost undeniable that he and Sherlock had become friends as odd as that was.

"Grab a pew." Sebastian offered and we all sat down refusing anything to drink.

"So you're doing well. You've been abroad a lot." Sherlock said for once starting up a conversation.

"Well, so?" Sebastian said sounding unimpressed, and I caught the look in Sherlock's eyes, he was about to do something to annoy Sebastian and I fully supported it.

"Flying all the way around the world twice in a month." Sherlock said and then I smiled oh he was doing that trick.

"Right. You're going that thing." Sebastian scoffed and then he turned to John, "The three of us where at unit together, and this guy here had a trick he used to do."

"It's not a trick." Sherlock said matter of fact.

"He could look at you and tell you your whole life story, well except for Lara here. She humiliated him because he got every single thing wrong." Sebastian said smiling at me and I tucked a strand of hair behind me ear.

"I wouldn't say humiliated." I coughed nervously.

"I didn't get everything wrong." Sherlock said sounding proud making me smile at him, he had gotten it right that I was not an only child but he thought I had two younger brothers and that I was the youngest child. I am actually the middle child of 4 children with only brother.

"Put the wind up everybody, we hated him. We'd come down to breakfast in the formal hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging the previous night, and not to mention when he stole Lara, the most beautiful girl there." Sebastian said but sadly his complement was disregarded by him calling my husband a freak which was always a bad thing to do but I couldn't really threaten to set him on fire so I settled for sitting a little taller adding as much hidden anger in my eyes as warning and playing with my ring.

"I simply observed." Sherlock said apparently decided to ignore the freak comment as well.

"Go on, enlighten me. Two trips in a month, flying all the way around the world? You're quite right." Sebastian said still interested in making small and not noticing my eyes glaring daggers at him.

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer probably to give him a long explanation but Sebastian interrupted him.

"How could you tell? Are you going to tell me there's a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan?" Sebastian asked sounding smug and not really getting on anybody's good book.

"No I…" Sherlock tried to explain but was again interrupted, this was going to be a long day.

"Maybe it was the mud on my shoes?" Sebastian asked clearly mocking Sherlock which just added to the flames.

"I was just chatting with your secretary outside. She told me." Sherlock said making me smile happily he was irritating Sebastian on purpose and I loved him for it, Sebastian laughed trying to sound goodhearted about it but failing to my ears.

"I'm glad you could make it over, we've had a break-in." Sebastian finally got the hint to get on with it and stop pretending to by chummy with Sherlock.

"Oh that sounds fun." I said and the Sebastian led us through the office to who knows where, I did catch Sherlock eyes for a minute and gave him a quick peek on the cheek as we followed Sebastian.

"Sir William's office, the bank's former chairman. The rooms been left here like a sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night." Sebastian said as we walked around a corner.

"What did they steal?" I heard John ask making me roll my eyes obviously they hadn't taken anything otherwise Lestrade would have informed us, I still need to be introduced to him Sherlock had only known him 2 years and I still hadn't meet him by the time I had left.

"Nothing. Just left a little message." Sebastian said briefly turning to look at us and then continuing to the office. There were some odd yellow writing on the wall and the second I saw it I immediately began taking 'pictures' by blinking sometime I loved having photographic memory oh who am I kidding I always love it.

Sherlock was clearly puzzled as Sebastian showed us the video that was sixty seconds apart and then showed us how every door was logged this was going to be fun.

"There's a hole in our security. Find it and we'll pay you, five figures." Sebastian bribed which I knew was pointless, "This is an advance. Tell me how he got in. There's a bigger one on its way."

"I don't need an incentive, Sebastian." Sherlock said and then he offered me his arm and we began walking away.

"It was lovely to see you!" I called over my shoulder at him as we headed over to the office again and Sherlock began taking pictures.

"I assume you already have them memorized?" Sherlock said as he continued to take picture after picture.

"Of course I got it when Sebastian showed it to us earlier. I wish you would have told me it was him we were coming to assist. I would have stayed home. He was one of the creepy ones." I said shaking my head.

"I did not steal you." Sherlock said making me blink and look at him curiously.

"Oh and what would you call it, love?" I asked amused.

"I won you." He said and suddenly turned to smile at me and a second later, though no before I got a picture of his smile, it disappeared and then he went to the window and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Who could this be for?" I wondered out loud at the curious message.

"That is an excellent question. One we need to solve…" Sherlock said and then he looked towards the offices again and then got a familiar gleam in his eyes, "And I know how we can."

I raised by eyebrow at him.

"What are you going to do?"

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? I really liked how this chapter turned out. Next chapter should come soon and I honestly can't wait to write more! :) I hope you guys liked it! Rate and review! You guys rock! -Queen**


End file.
